daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Sybil de Arlesans
Sybil de Arlesans Sybil de Arlesans is the sole child to the Comte and Comtesse de Arlesans. She is half Orlesian and half Rivaini. Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your NPOC looks like. Personality Here's how Your NPOC acts 'Talents and Skills' * Fire/Frost Magic * The Game * Seeing through bullshit * Calling people out on bullshit Biography Sybil is the only child of the Comte and Comtesse de Arlesans, and not for lack of trying. Her early life was spent in Rivain, where her mother (also a mage) originates. The little family loved living in Rivain, and never expected to return to Orlais since her father was the second son of Comte de Arlesans at the time. When Sybil was seven, her grandfather and uncle both passed away unexpectedly, so her family hat to take over the family estate and Sybil came with them. For the most part the de Arlesans stayed out of the public eye due to their love of privacy, but also because the now Comtesse de Arlesans was a mage trained in Rivain, so the fewer people to know that was probably better. It ended up working out in the family's favor when Sybil presented with magic at age nine. Instead of sending her to the Circle, Sybil's parents sent her back to Rivain to learn under the family matriarchs. Nessarose Hawke During her time in Rivain, Sybil encountered a street performer that would perform just outside the family shop. She was a beautiful young woman named Nessarose Hawke. For a year, Sybil watched this street performer, talking to her in passing and occasionally offering snacks, for the better part of a year. They two struck up an odd but unreplaceable friendship. By the end of Sybil's time in Rivain, she considered Nessa one of her dearest friends, so when it was time for Sybil to return to Orlais, they were very sad to be parted but knew it had to happen. On her last night in Rivain, Sybil impulsively decided to kiss Nessa and the two didn't stop until early the next morning. A few months later, Sybil was in Val Royeax on business with her father when she heard a beautiful and oddly familiar voice on the popular streets. Whoever was singing had garnered a rather large crowd, but, at the last second, a person moved and Sybil saw her. Saw Nessa. Singing. In Val Royeaux. Well, she was so stunned that she completely didn't notice the pole in front of her until she ran into it and fell on the ground. The two started courting almost immediately after that. Life After Nessa it is sad. Relationships Nessarose Hawke - former fiancee and love of her life. They pine for each other. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo